Фанатские песни
После выхода первой части FNaF и увеличения её популярности, фанаты начали придумывать песни про эту игру. С выходом последующих частей стали выходить песни и по ним. Среди них выделились несколько наиболее популярных авторов. В этой статье находится информация о самых значимых и популярных фанатских песнях про Five Nights at Freddy's. The Living Tombstone= Песни от The Living Tombstone thumb The Living Tombstone — наиболее популярный автор песен про Five Nights at Freddy's. Его песни звучат под электронную музыку. Настоящее имя — Yoav Landau. Five Nights at Freddy's Song Five Nights at Freddy's Song (рус. Песня Пять Ночей с Фредди) — фанатская песня от The Living Tombstone по мотивам первой части. Песня поётся от лица аниматроников, которые рассказывают свою страшную историю, просят охранника впустить их в офис и узнают в охраннике человека который был в пиццерии до этого. Песня стала очень популярна среди фанатов и всячески «экранизировалась» ими же. Файл:FNaF song.ogg center|400px Интересные факты * Скотт получает 50% от продажи песни. Эти деньги он жертвует в «Красный Крест». * В песне используются некоторые звуки из игры: Смех Фредди и крик скримера из первой части, а также мелодия аниматроников сделанная в стиле электронной музыки. * В клипе показан офис с помехами и мелькающим лицом Фредди. Также можно заметить, что в офисе работает вентилятор и тратится энергия, к концу клипа она иссякает и свет в офисе гаснет, после чего слышен скример Фредди. Перевод: 1-й куплет: Мы ждём каждую ночь, Чтобы наконец бродить и приглашать, Новичков, чтобы играть с нами. Много лет мы были одни, Мы вынуждены оставаться здесь и играть, Одни и те же песни, которые мы знаем с того дня. Самозванец забрал нашу жизнь. Теперь мы застряли здесь чтобы разлагаться. Переход: Пожалуйста позволь нам войти! Не закрывай нас снаружи! Мы не то, что ты думаешь. Мы бедные маленькие души, Которые потеряли весь контроль. И мы вынуждены взять здесь ту роль. Мы все одиноки, Застряли в нашей маленькой зоне С 1987 года. Прими нас, будь нашим другом Или просто застрянь и защищайся, После всего, что у тебя есть. Припев: X2 Пять Ночей у Фредди Это то место, где ты хочешь быть Я просто не понимаю этого, Почему ты хочешь остаться. Пять Ночей у Фредди. 2-й куплет Мы реально весьма удивлены, Мы сможем увидеть тебя в другую ночь. Ты должен был искать другую работу, Ты должен был сказать этому месту прощай. Это как будто нечто большее. Может быть ты был в этом месте раньше, Мы помним лицо, похожее на твоё. Ты кажется знаком с этими дверьми. Переход Припев Х2 Пять Ночей у Фредди It's Been So Long It's Been So Long (рус. Это Было Так Давно) — фанатская песня от The Living Tombstone по мотивам второй части. Песня поётся от лица матери одного из пяти пропавших детей, которая винит себя в случившемся. У песни имеется клип, который сделан по мотивам мини-игр из второй части. Файл:The Living Tombstone Five Nights At Freddys - Its .ogg center|400px Интересные факты * Клип сделан в стиле мини-игр из второй части. * Некоторые фанаты воспринимают смысл этой песни всерьёз. Die In A Fire Die In A Fire (рус. Умри в огне) — фанатская песня от The Living Tombstone по мотивам третьей части. Невзирая на звучание женского вокала, песня поётся от лица Фиолетового Парня, повествующего о своей ненависти к роботическим маскотам и пожеланиях им жгучих страданий. Файл:FNaF 3 song - I hope you die in a fire.ogg center|400px Текст: Куплет 1: I really hate you Stop getting in my way I lost my patience When are you gonna decay I want to throw you out Just like my broken TV If you'll come back once more It will be painful you'll see Припев: I hope you die in a fire Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire Hope you'll be taken apart Hope this is what you desire Куплет 2: It's almost over Why can't you just let it fly Don't be afraid It's not the first time you'll die Your machical parts click Sounds like when I broke your bones Once I get my second chance, I won't leave you alone Припев: I hope you die in a fire Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart hope you'll get shot and expire Hope you'll be taken apart I hope you die in a fire Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire Hope you'll be taken apart Hope this is what you desire Интересные факты * В песне присутствует звук скримера из третьей части. * Клип создан с использованием моделей аниматроников для Source Filmmaker. Поэтому кажется, что сам клип создан в этой же программе, однако клип создан в совершенно ином редакторе, так как то, что показано в клипе, невозможно воплотить в Source Filmmaker. * В клипе показано, что Фиолетовый парень привлекает стуком топора об стены аниматроников, а потом рубит их топором на части, а не разбирает, как в оригинальной франшизе. * В конце клипа используется старая, не очень качественная модель Спрингтрапа. * Когда аниматроники идут по коридору и в момент, где показан офисный стол охранника, можно заметить надписи на стенах, такие как «Это не конец», «Нет истины» и остальные. * Эта песня имеет самое большое количество фанатских переводов среди песен TLT. I Got no time I Got no time (рус. У меня нет времени) — фанатская песня от The Living Tombstone по мотивам четвёртой части. Где, как и во многих песнях, мальчик говорит, что нет времени и если он его упустит, то умрёт. thumb|center|400px I Can't Fix You I Can't Fix You (рус. Я не могу исправить вас) — песня от The Living Tomdstone, по мотивам Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location В которой Funtime-аниматроники создают из своих частей Эннарда. thumb|center|400px Интересные факты * Ютубер Super Enguana Pianist сделал 2 ремикса песен The Living Tombstone. Первый ремикс называется «Project 1987» и включает в себя обрывки песен про первые три части. Второй ремикс (Project 19xx) включает в себя обрывки песен про все 4 части. * В песняx The Living Tombstone можно заметить, что количество куплетов всегда равно двум. * Несмотря на значительный рост Цирковой Бейби, возвышающий её над остальными персонажами Sister Location, в клипе она показана с низким ростом. * В клипе был использован старый аналог дизайна Бейби, созданный фанатами до выхода игры, на что указывают туфли на её ногах, вместо каноничных загнутых башмаков. * В финальных титрах песни I Can't Fix You, показывают, кто принимал участие в работах над всеми песнями. * Скотт Коутон написал одобрительный комментарий к видео с песней. |-| Rockit Gaming= Песни от Rockit Gaming thumb Rockit Gaming — группа, делающая стримы, исполняющая песни про различные компьютерные игры, или, как выразился создатель канала «лучший знаток по Five Nights at Freddy's, Bendy And The Ink Machine, Hello Neighbor и Little Nightmares песням». SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS — (рус. Она знала) — песня по мотивам Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. thumb|center|335 px Teddy Bear Nightmare Teddy Bear Nightmare (рус. Кошмарный Плюшевый Мишка) — песня по мотивам Five Nights at Freddy's, поющаяся от лица охранника. thumb|center|335 px Интересные факты * MandoPony написал комментарий к видео. Wicked Sister Wicked Sister (рус. Злая сестра) — песня по мотивам Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, поющаяся от лица Baby.thumb|center|335 px Five Nights Inside Five Nights Inside (рус. Пять ночей внутри) — песня по всем частям игры, в основном, по Sister Location.thumb|center|335 px |-|MandoPony= Песни от MandoPony thumb MandoPony — настоящее имя — Andrew Stein. Just Gold Just Gold (рус. Просто Золото) — фанатская песня от MandoPony по мотивам первой части. Песня поётся от лица Золотого Фредди. Он поёт её охраннику. Сначала Золотой Фредди говорит, что лишь наблюдал за ним. Потом он говорит, что проверял охранника, и теперь он (охранник) готов стать таким же как они. center|400px Интересные факты * В песне есть слова «It's All in your Mind», как одном из тизеров FNaF 3. Хотя эта песня была создана ещё до создания того тизера. Перевод песни "Just Gold" Припев: Пора привлечь вниманье, И сказку рассказать. Через века преданье, Они будут знать. Одни для развлеченья Волю крушат. Вторые отвлеченье, Золото в тлен рушат. Я парень не плохой, Быть может необычный. Не думай ты о том, Верни свой сон привычный. Я помню время, не так уж и давно, Был таким и я... ...слышишь ты мой зов? Ну а теперь, То я здесь, То я тут. Не узнаешь никогда, Что я за тобой слежу! Я по началу буду строго наблюдать, Если ты пожелаешь с новым играть. Мне пора выступать, Коль я крут, дай мне знать. Чтобы ты не ушёл, буду кричать. На экран камеры взгляни Там тебя подарок ждёт... СЮРПРИЗ!!! Разум твой я сломал, говоришь... Но, как по-моему, то ты мне льстишь! (Припев) Смотря в экраны, работал хорошо. Согрелись цепи и платы от свежих криков. Тебя я не сужу! Трусить ты не стал! Найдя поющих животных, которых ты не знал. Я закончил поученье, и развеял все сомненья, Изнутри всю суть узнал, теперь ты идеал. Я не желаю слышать объясненья! Вот, возьми же, особые возможности, Защиту от оплошности. Гордо прими, вперёд посмотри, Ибо с нами ты теперь плывёшь по вечности. Это всё в голове, говоришь...(Говоришь...) Но под конец, уверен, ты узришь... (ПрипевХ2) The Show Must Go On The Show Must Go On (рус. Шоу Должно Продолжаться) — фанатская песня от MandoPony по мотивам второй части. Песня поётся от лица игрушечных аниматроников. Они поют о своём новом друге (Мангл), который был поломан, когда дети играли с ним. center|400px Интересные факты * Фраза «We just don't know what went wrong» (рус. Мы не знаем, что пошло не так) является отсылкой к пони Дерпи Хувс из мультсериала «My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic», и к её фразе «I just don't know what went wrong» (рус. Я не знаю, что пошло не так). Данная фраза является популярным мемом среди фанатов мультсериала, а автор песни к ним относится. * В фразе «Although he didn't Survive The Night» последние три слова являются отсылкой к песне «Survive The Night», от того же автора. Вполне возможно, что эти 2 песни связаны. Chica Chica (рус. Чика) — фанатская песня от Mandopony. Песня поётся от лица самого певца. center|400px Nothing Can Hurt Me Nothing Can Hurt Me (рус. Ничто не ранит меня) — фанатская песня от Mandopony. Песня по мотиву четвёртой части. center|400px Purple Purple (рус. Фиолетовый) — фанатская песня от Mandopony. Песня поётся от лица Фиолетового парня. center|400px Survive The Night Survive The Night (рус. Выживи в эту Ночь) — еще одна песня от MandoPony по мотивам второй части. Песня поётся от лица Игрушечного Бонни (Возможно). Он поёт охраннику о том, что надо соблюдать правила, чтобы выжить. center|400px Интересные факты * В большинстве русских переводов данной песни первые две строчки припева и в первом и во втором повторе звучат как «Пойми на этот раз, бой не начнём сейчас». В ремейке от SKWISI, во втором повторе строчки звучат как «Пойми ты нас сейчас, бой не начнём в тот раз». И оригинальная, и переделанная версия припева песни являются правильными. * Во всех русских переводах строка «If we give you all a little fright» (рус. «Если немного напугали Вас») переводится с точностью до наоборот («Если сильно напугали Вас»). Balloons Balloons (рус. Воздушные шарики) — фанатская песня от MandoPony по мотивам третьей части игры. Песня поётся от лица душ детей. Они поют о том, как они долгое время были заточены в аниматрониках, но теперь они свободны и, словно воздушные шарики, улетают на небеса. center|400px Noticed Noticed (рус. Замеченный) — песня от MandoPony, в которой Фокси поет о том, что единственное, чего он хочет - быть замеченным. center|400px Repair Repair (рус. Починка) — песня поётся про аниматроника Бейби, которая хотела увидеть мир, и в этом ей помог новый охранник. thumb|center|400pxthumb|100x100px |-|GatoPaint= Песни от GatoPaint thumb The Puppet The Puppet (рус. Марионетка) — фанатская рок-песня по мотивам второй части. Песня поётся от лица Марионетки. Он(а) говорит, что нужно заряжать шкатулку, иначе умрешь. А потом говорит, что даже если ты будешь молиться богам, он(а) найдёт и убьет тебя. center|400px Haunted Haunted (рус. Преследуемый) — фанатская песня от GatoPaint. center|400px 'Guilty' Guilty (рус. Виновный) — фанатская песня от GatoPaint. Поётся от лица Спрингтрапа. center|400px |-|DAGames= Песни от DAGames thumb DAGames — не более, чем ютубер, но он также делает разные песни по FNaF и ONaF. It's Time To Die It's Time To Die (рус. Время умирать) — фанатская dubstep-песня по мотивам третьей части. Песня поется в основном от лица Спрингтрапа, но иногда бывают моменты, когда поют Аниматроники и неизвестный мужчина. center|400px Перевод песни It's Time To Die Тридцать лет прошли не быстро, Тридцать лет прождать пришлось. Хлещет кровь на пол из глаз, Один укус, но хватит его. Через тридцать лет явился Единственный, кто остался жив. Возненавидишь свою работу, Когда в слезах убежишь. Присмотрись ко мне, видишь, смерть во взгляде таю, Будешь долго ждать, Стану во сто крат сильней и злей! Не стоят деньги этого. «Пять ночей у Фредди» три, Не сможешь спрятаться в тени. В свой черёд гибель заберёт. «Пять ночей у Фредди» три, Повеселимся от души Ты страшный суд спеши узреть. Не убежишь, здесь обитает Смерть! Те игрушки - лишь цветочки, Перед казнью разогрев. Лично страхи создавая, Покажу, в чём был твой грех. Камеры и эти двери Не отсрочат злобный рок. Ничто меня уже не остановит, Я здесь, что, съел?! Боролся зря. И теперь сотворю легко, что хочу. Твою душу я поглощу, Навек с собой простись! Бежало время, ты прозевал! «Пять ночей у Фредди» три, Не сможешь спрятаться в тени. В свой черёд гибель заберёт. Начни, «Пять ночей у Фредди» три, Повеселимся от души. Ты страшный суд спеши узреть, Не убежишь, здесь обитает смерть! Мы идем за тобой!!! Интересные факты * Это самая первая песня, в которой присутствуют нецензурные выражения. * В этой песне есть фраза «What Can We Use?» (рус. Что мы можем использовать?). Возможно, это отсылка на один из тизеров Five Nights at Freddy's 3, который назывался «whatcanweuse». * Песня вышла гораздо раньше, чем сам Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Игра вышла 3 марта, песня - 28 февраля). * 20 февраля вышел официальный ремейк. 'I'm The Purple Guy I'm The Purple Guy (рус. Я — Фиолетовый парень) — Фанатская dubstep-песня по мотивам третьей части. Песня поется от лица Фиолетового человека. Он говорит о том, что он заперт в Спрингтрапе, и что Фантомы - это просто воображение охранника. center|400px I WILL NOT BE MOVED I WILL NOT BE MOVED (рус. Я не отступлю) — фанатская песня по мотивам FNaF World от DAGames. Песня поётся от лица Босса Скотта. В данной песне Скотт повествует о том, что он никогда не будет уничтожен, несмотря на то, что игрок убивает его в самой игре. center|400px Not Here All Night Not Here ALL Night (рус. Никого всю ночь) — фанатская dubstep-песня по мотивам каждой части FNaF. Песня поётся от лица парня из телефона. В ней он рассказывает как выжить. center|400px Интересные факты В этой песне есть фраза «All In Your Mind» (рус. Всё в твоей голове), что является отсылкой на тизер с Фантомом Фокси и Фантомом Чики. Dear brother Dear brother (рус. Дорогой брат) — песня от DAGames по мотивам четвёртой части. Поётся от лица жертвы укуса 1987 и его брата - виновника происшествия. center|400px Break my mind Break my mind (рус. Сломай мой разум) — тизер-песня от DAGames по мотивам четвертой части. Примечательно, что в песне детская комната выглядит очень правдоподобно. center|400px Интересные факты * На часах в комнате было написано Die (рус. Умри). * В клипе можно увидеть скримеры всех Кошмарных аниматроников, кроме Кошмара и Плюштрапа. Open the chest Open the chest (рус. Открой сундук) — песня-шутка от DAGames по мотивам четвёртой части. Песня поётся от лица бешеного игрока, который прошёл 7-ю ночь и пытается открыть сундук. thumb|center|400 px Перевод: Открой этот сундук! Открой этот сундук! Открой, пожалуйста, Я хочу знать, что хранит этот сундук! У вас есть ключ? Нет?! Ну, тогда найди! Не возвращайся ко мне, пока у тебя нет такого сундука! Этот сундук — самый лучший! Лучше, чем остальные! У нас нет причин для его славы Просто, это сундук! О, господи бл**ь! Напряжение убьёт меня! Интересно, что внутри! Пожалуйста, откройте этот сундук! Или я убью твоих друзей Если вы не поторопитесь! Ты не хочешь чтоб я побил кого-то, Так что откройте гребаный сундук! Ответит ли это на ваши вопросы? Заткнёшся ли ты? Ну, черт возьми, ты ждешь? ОТКРЫВАЙ ЕБ***Й СУНДУК! Left Behind Left Behind (рус. Оставлен Позади) — песня от лица некого кукловода, который очень злобно говорит о том, что он восстанет. thumb|center|400px Unfixable Unfixable (рус. Неисправимые) — песня по мотивам игры FNaF: Sister Location, в которой аниматроники поют о том, как они хотят убить охранника. thumb|center|400px 'MARCH ONWARD TO YOUR NIGHTMARE' MARCH ONWARD TO YOUR NIGHTMARE (рус. Отправляйся в свой кошмар) — песня по мотивам игры Five Nights at Freddy's 4, поётся от лица кошмарных аниматроников, которые грозят убить мальчика (укушенного). thumb|center|400px |-|Sayonara Maxwell= Песни от Sayonara Maxwell У этого певца есть, как переводы песен, так и его официальные ремейки. thumb Not The End Not The End (рус. Не конец) — песня от Sayonara Maxwell, выполненная в виде монолога, который поет Фиолетовый человек. Убийца рассказывает о том, как ему нравится работать в пиццерии и о том, что никто никогда не найдет того, кто убил детей. Примечательно то, что русский перевод делал не автор, а фанат при поддержке автора. center|400px Break my mind Break my mind (рус. Сломай мой разум) — песня от Sayonara Maxwell. Это перевод песни от DAGames c аналогичным названием. centre|thumb|400px I'm the Purple Guy I'm the Purple Guy (рус. Я Фиолетовый человек) — песня от Sayonara Maxwell. Это перевод песни от DAGames с аналогичным названием. center|400px Five Nights at Freddy's 2 song Five Nights at Freddy's 2 song (рус. Пять Ночей у Фредди 2 песня) — песня от Sayonara Maxwell по мотивам второй части, описывающая геймплей игры, историю и аниматроников. center|400px Перевод песни "Five nights at Freddys 2 song" Let's celebrate! Прогони печали прочь, Время страхи позабыть. Эту радостную ночь Никому не пережить. Тихо скрипит музыкальная шкатулка, Вьётся жизни тонкая нить. Если считаешь ты, что всё это - шутка, Почему бы и не пошалить? Кровь стынет в жилах и сердце стучит, Ужас во тьме притаился. И за углом кто-то страшно кричит, Что такое здесь творится? Припев x2: Привет... Бонни разорвёт на части. Куклы разевают пасти. Фокси вновь клыки оскалит, Фредди завопить заставит. Чика радостно хохочет, Твоей крови каждый хочет. Почему же не смеешься? Ты заснёшь и не проснёшься. Куплет 2: Куклы стерпеть издевательства могут, Но на детей нет терпенья. Спасти их родители больше не смогут, Дети пойдут в угощения. На камерах видно, что смерть уже близко, Надежду оставь на спасенье. Никто не услышит твоих жалких визгов, Познай же всю боль и мученья. Припев 2 x2: «Привет...» «Зло возжаждало разгрома, Зря ты не остался дома. Эндо, ну же, наслаждайся, Морем крови упивайся. Зазевался ты напрасно, Окропил всё кровью красной. Почему же не смеёшься? Ты заснёшь и не проснёшься! Бридж: «Съешь или добычей станешь Это правило ты знаешь» Припев x2: «Привет...» Бонни разорвёт на части. Куклы разевают пасти. Фокси вновь клыки оскалит, Фредди завопить заставит. Чика радостно хохочет, Твоей крови каждый хочет Почему же не смеёшься? Ты заснёшь и не проснёшься!﻿ Welcome to the Sister Location Welcome to the Sister Location ' (рус. ''Добро пожаловать в Сестринскую Локацию) — песня от Sayonara Maxwell и MiatriSs по мотивам Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. thumb|center|400px |-|Madame Macabre= '''Песни от Madame Macabre Welcome To Freddy's thumb|90x90pxWelcome To Freddy's (рус. Добро пожаловать к Фредди) — Песня от Madame Macabre по мотивам первой части. В ней Чика хочет, чтобы охранник присоединился к их семье, то есть она засунула бы охранника в костюм. thumb|center|400px I`m Sorry I`m Sorry (рус. Прости или Я извиняюсь) — песня по мотивам четвёртой части. В ней Фредбер рассказывает о том, что надо делать, чтобы выжить, а также извиняется за Укус «87». thumb|center|400px Showtime Showtime (рус. Время для Шоу) — песня Madame Macabre по второй части FNaF, поётся от лица Чики и Фредди. thumb|center|400px |-|Groundbreaking= Песни от Groundbreaking thumb The Mangle song The Mangle (рус. Мангл или Песня Мангл) — песня, поющаяся от лица Мангл охраннику. В ней вечно ломающийся аниматроник рассказывает, почему она хочет убить охранника («Не из-за мести, а лишь повеселиться»). Мангл устала, от того, что её постоянно разбирают, и что уже бросили все попытки её починить. Она хочет помочь своим братьям-аниматроникам, и хочет, чтобы все знали, какого это, быть «аттракционом», в котором тебя разбирают и собирают, как игрушку. center|400px Chica song Chica (рус. Чика или Песня Чики) — песня, поющаяся от лица Чики фиолетовому парню. В ней курица-аниматроник поет, что хоть фиолетовый парень и смог обмануть её и остальных её братьев, он получит по заслугам и тогда уже аниматроники будут смотреть, как фиолетовый парень застрянет в своем золотом костюме. center|400px No strings No strings (рус. Нет нитей) — песня, поющаяся от лица Марионетки. В ней Марионетка поет о том, что она не ведется на маски, не видна на камерах, и полна мести за сделанное с ней. Она поет, что она делает это всё во имя справедливости. center|400px Интересные факты * Песню поёт мужчина, потому что в английском языке «The puppet» не имеет рода Back Again Back again (рус. Приходи снова или Возвращайся назад) — песня, поющаяся от лица старого Фредди. В ней аниматроник поет, чтобы охранник возвращался снова, потому что у аниматроников «ещё одна проверка», и они хотят познакомить Джереми со всеми роботами в пиццерии. Старый Фредди говорит, что старых аниматроников не остановит ничто, а также рассказывает несколько элементов геймплея (завод шкатулки, фонарик, подсветка вентиляции). center|400px The Bonnie song The Bonnie song (рус. Песня Бонни) — песня, поющаяся от лица Бонни. В ней кролик-аниматроник встречает ночного охранника (Скорее всего, из второй части), и поет ему свою песню, в которой, хоть и старается быть дружелюбным, но говорит охраннику, что он умрет на этой работе. Видеоряд выполнен статичный, из единственного фан-арта. center|400px Интересные факты * Так до конца и не понятно, в какой части FNaF поет аниматроник. Скорее всего, во второй, потому что он поет о своем «голубом аналоге», а также о том, что его лишили руки и лица. Но при этом на арте он изображен из первой части, и он имеет свою гитару, которой во FNaF 2 у него не было (Всё что у меня осталось: моя гитара, так дай мне сыграть песню для тебя). Springtrap Finale Springtrap Finale (рус. Финал Спрингтрапа) — песня, поющаяся от лица Спрингтрапа охраннику из третьей части FNaF. В ней аниматроник кается в своих грехах и просит ночного сторожа помочь ему выбраться из всех тех ужасов, в которых он застрял. Спрингтрап хочет рассказать, что он знает охранника, и удивляется, почему души детей стали свободны и ушли, а он навеки остался в заточении. center|400px The Foxy Song The Foxy Song (рус. Песня Фокси) — песня, поющаяся от лица Фокси, который рассказывает кому-то про свою жизнь. В этой песне Лис поет, что хочет сбежать и увидеть свет, а тень для него - тюрьма. Он спрашивает друзей — хотят ли они сбежать, Фокси удивляется ответу и думает, что он воспринимает побег слишком буквально. center|400px Don't Hold it Against Us Don't Hold it Against Us (рус. Не держи это против нас) — песня по мотивам игры Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. center|400px Mr. Fazbear Mr. Fazbear (рус. Мистер Фазбер) — песня от Groundbreaking-а, рассказывающая историю Фредди. Автор анимации - MineCraftGAMER. center|400px Интересные факты * Это первая песня, анимированная с помощью программы SFM, вторая — Join Us For a Bite, третья — My Ennard. Plushtrap Plushtrap (рус. Плюштрап) — поётся от лица Плюштрапа, который говорит, что если Мальчик не поймает его, тот его убьёт. thumb|center|400px My Ennard My Ennard (рус. Мой Эннард) — сначала песня поётся об Фантайм аниматрониках, дальше поётся от лица Эннарда о том, как он появился и запер себя в пиццерии. thumb|center|335 px |-|TryHardNinja= Песни от TryHardNinja thumb Follow Me Follow Me (рус. Следуй за мной) — песня, которая поется от лица Фиолетового Фредди. В ней он рассказывает будущее, и то, что Фиолетовый человек вернется. center|400px Перевод песни "Follow Me" Он ждал терпеливо один,так долго(долго) Дикарь носит маску, призрачна история давняя. Он бродит (бродит) Следуй за мной Следуй, следуй, следуй Где-то 30 лет назад, когда же он их всех забрал, и сегодня вновь сюда придёт, чтобы насладиться шоу За мной иди, и увидишь ты Следуй, следуй, следуй, следуй Только правду принять трудно За мной иди, и увидишь ты Следуй, следуй, следуй, следуй СЛЕДУЙ, и увидишь кошмар в действии Тот кто дела страшные совершил,вернулся, знают они (знают они) Навсегда изменился,костюм его могила. Он один (один) Но придёт то время когда монстр покажет настоящий лик (Припев) 'It's me' It's me (рус. Это я) — песня, в которой Аниматроники рассказывают, какое зло сидит внутри них. center|400px Перевод песни "It's me" Входи же ты в свой офис, успокойся и присядь. Не обращай внимания, на тех кто там кричит. Прислушайтесь, вы к голосу, что советы говорит. Сегодня может сможешь ты, но ведь здесь ты не один. Маски, на нас. Представь, что их нет. Но ты, можешь лишь прятаться. ~Долго так~ Почему бы не... Остаться в ночь и не найти, Зло, что долго ждёт внутри? (4x) «Это я» Зло, что долго ждёт внутри. Всё что могли мы сделали, но удача защитила вас, Мы были близко, но не сумели сделать, вас одним из нас. Поздравляем мы от сердца, 6 часов ты выиграл. Увидимся мы завтра, и сделаем это снова. Маски, на нас. Представь, что их нет. Но ты, можешь лишь прятаться. ~Долго так~ Почему бы не... Остаться в ночь и не найти, Зло, что долго ждёт внутри? (4x) «Это я» Зло, что долго ждёт внутри. Just an Attraction Just an Attraction (рус. Просто аттракцион) — песня по мотивам Five Nights at Freddy's 3, в которой Спрингтрап поет о том, что охранник для него — просто аттракцион. center|400px FNaF 4 song Five Nights at Freddy's 4 song (рус. Песня Пять Ночей у Фредди 4) — песня по мотивам Five Nights at Freddy's 4, которая изначально вышла на канале Smike. Сам автор потом указал ссылку на песню и сделал лирику. center|400px Goodbye Goodbye (рус. Прощай) — песня, которая, возможно, основана на тизере «Thank you». Песню поёт Фредди (Возможно), где он прощается с нами и благодарит за то, что мы играли с ним и другими аниматрониками. thumb|center|400px Welcome back Welcome back (рус. Добро пожаловать) — песня, в которой аниматроники приветствуют нового охранника и рассказывают о себе. thumb|center|400px Circus of the Dead Circus if the Dead (рус. Цирк мертвецов) — песня по мотиву Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, в которой от лица аниматроников поётся о всех ужасах пиццерии. thumb|center|400px Nightmare by Design Nightmare by Design (рус. Дизайнерский кошмар) — поётся от лица Эннарда, который приглашает к себе, чтобы «отдохнуть от поверхности». thumb|center|400px Dance to Forget Dance to Forget (рус. Танцую чтобы забыть) — поётся от лица Баллоры, которая больше не может терпеть жизнь внизу, и хочет выбраться наружу. thumb|center|400px I Got No Body I Got No Body (рус. Не имею тела) — поётся от лица охранника, который терзается мыслью о том, что у него нет тела и что аниматроники забрались в него. thumb|center|400px Look at Me Now Look at Me Now (рус. Смотри на меня сейчас) — поётся от лица Фредди, который рассказывает о том, как раньше он был обычным ребёнком, и как хочет теперь убить всех. thumb|center|400px HALLOWEEN AT FREDDY'S HALLOWEEN AT FREDDY'S (рус. Хэллоуин у Фредди) — поётся от лица многих аниматроников, которые рассказывают о предшествующем Хэллоуине. thumb|center|400px Turn back Turn back (рус. Поверни назад) — поётся от лица Фредди Фазбера, который рассказывает о себе и других ужасных аниматрониках, и, предупреждает охранника, что тот ещё может повернуть назад и уйти, иначе подвергнется ужасным пыткам. thumb|center|400px Daddy's Little Monsters Daddy's Little Monsters (рус. Маленькие папины монстры) — песня от лица Бейби, которая поёт обо всех Фантайм аниматрониках, и благодарит охранника за то, что с помощью него они выбрались наружу. thumb|center|400px THE FLIPSIDE THE FLIPSIDE (рус. Обратная сторона) — песня по мотивам игры Five Nights at Freddy's World. thumb|center|400px Bringing Us Home Bringing Us Home (рус. Принёс нас домой) — песня от лица Кошмарных аниматроников, рассказывающих о своей истории. thumb|center|400px |-|JT Music= Песни от JT Music thumb JT Music — автор, который написал очень много рэпа и песен к разным играм (таким как PVZ, Owerwatch, Hello Neighbor и т.д.), рэп батлы (Terraria vs Minecraft и т.д.) и Лайв-пение (поёт одну из песен сам, без редактора голоса). Также, в песнях по FNaF'у (кроме последних пяти песен по FNaF'у) участвовали моменты, в которых видно было самого поющего автора (от лица охранника). Five Long Nights Five Long Nights (рус. Пять долгих ночей) — в этой песне аниматроники предлагают прожить пять долгих ночей охраннику, который в то же время, комментирует всё то, что происходит, инциденты и свою работу. center|400px Интересные факты * Хоть сам автор англичанин, на его канале лично было выложено единственное русифицированное видео, оно в данный момент, находится чуть ниже оригинала в этой статье. Является переводом данной песни. center|400px Five More Nights Five More Nights (рус. Больше пяти ночей) — поётся о том, как аниматроники приветствуют охранника, а потом говорят как выживать. center|400pxПеревод: 1 куплет: Привет дети! Вы любите насилие Хотите что-бы я взял запасной костюм медведя, и вы оказались внутри У вас аппетит. Возьмите кусочек. Мама с папой врали, что «неживые они, сыночек» Что это в моём офисе сейчас! И кто-то засиживается в полночный час. Смотреть на мониторы, очень нелепо. Но время разбудить остальных, и позвать на шоу босса. Зовите меня Фредди, я тедди с характером. Ты лицо моё увидишь, и будешь помнить меня. И я уверен: они дадут тебе ночью шанс. Но в нашу семью ты можешь вступить сейчас. Многие из нас получили обновление. Так что я надеюсь, ты останешься здесь до конца. Если боишься, то дай своё резюме обновление. И если вы этого не достигли, то останетесь на минималках. Припев: Я оживу. Твоё место найду. На время ставь ты глаз. свет у тебя есть сейчас. Вы можете попробовать прожить больше пяти ночей. Не бойтесь вы нас. Мы друзья в этот час. 2 куплет: Остерегайся Мангл, она твои мозги взорвёт. И окутает парочкой проводов. Она тебя будет ждать у детского уголка. Ведь висеть на потолке ей уже пора. И принесли новых Фредди, Чику, Бонни. Ты можешь принести шаров, ведь время Балун боя. И ещё маску надо надевать, а не то ты будешь на старте всё начинать. Но долго в ней нельзя сидеть - ведь Фокси тебя поймает. Проверь вентиляционные шахты, ведь мы хорошо по ним ползём вниз. Если раньше у вас были двери, то мы заблокировали их. Упс, я забыл, что и вы сами не знали. Вы должны играть музыку шкатулке, а не-то вас ждут проблемы. Но не расслабляйтесь как только вы нас отвлекли. Мы двигаемся как спорадические механические трещины. Мы думаем о наших собственных бездомных телах. Если вы не хотите верить нам, то спросите марионетку. Сейчас видение увидишь ты. Но часы продолжают идти. Вы помните оригинальную четвёрку. Посмотрите на нас, потому что в плохих условиях мы. Мы остались здесь. в темном месте жить. И рано убегать. От нас не сможешь ты сбежать. Припев: Я оживу. Твое место найду. На время ставь ты глаз. Свет у тебя есть сейчас. Вы можете попробовать. Больше пяти ночей прожить. Не бойтесь вы нас. Только не слушай «телефонного парня» 3 куплет: Привет, привет, вау, вы это сделали так далеко. Честно говоря это реально так далеко. Ха-ха, ничего страшного нет. Это только начало захватывающей карьеры. Только вот аниматроники могут быть чуточку неисправны. Разве этого недостаточно, чтобы свалить отсюда н***й. Послушать парня не мой вариант. Но нам так весело, мы не хотим, чтобы вы уходили. Вы считаете нас враждебными чудовищами. Из-за множества больших зубов. Если у вас день рождения, давайте отпразднуем его. И вас на вечеринке укусим заодно. Мы всю ночь ждём дня. Для специального сюрприза в конце. Если вы не знаете как мы любим дружить. Ну тогда я вам кое-что покажу, ну и вы подойдите к нам. Припев: Я оживу. Твоё место найду. На время ставь ты глаз. Свет у тебя есть сейчас. Вы можете попробовать. Прожить больше пяти ночей. Не стесняйтесь вы нас. Мы друзья в этот час. Another Five Nights Another Five Nights (рус. Ещё пять ночей) — также как и в прошлых песнях тут присутствуют моменты с самим певцом. А также Спрингтрап угрожает охраннику, что он найдет его и убьет. center|400px Перевод: Это время... Мои друзья... Что бы воскреснуть... Снова! Твоя первая ночь на работе Не уверен, что ты хочешь бороться Ведь со временем ' 'Ты понял, я что-то замышляю Я уверен, ты слышал тревожные слухи Как существа ночью двигались 30 лет прошло, и это удивительно, что... Я ещё продолжаю функционировать! Те первые 5 ночей были такой скукой Просто подожди того, Что у меня есть в запасе Негде спрятаться, Не можешь закрыть двери Я машина, ИЛИ НЕЧТО БОЛЬШЕЕ? Там должно быть что-то большее В моей гнилой сердцевине Чем ходящий, говорящий, роботизированный труп! Лучше проверь время, это то, для чего есть часы. Зря ты выбрал эту работу, конечно Посмотри на яркую сторону, Ты не будешь скучать, Ты следующая жертва, За которой я иду! Это не будет стоить твоей работы, Но это будет стоить тебе дороже, Завтра они будут вытирать Твои кишки с пола! Припев: Вы провели так много ночей, Но вот ещё пять! Вы пришли к пониманию Зло не умирает! Я знаю, вы напуганы, Мыслью, что внутри Прячется за моими Безжизненными глазами! Наслаждайтесь этими пятью долгими ночами, Отвечайте ударом на удар, Если вас убьют на работе, Мы не будем рассматривать ваши потери, Так что, пока вы здесь, постарайтесь не... УМЕРЕТЬ! Фазбер Фрайт - это аттракцион ужаса, Все системы идут, И я готов к действию. Это наше совершенно новое шоу И ты сидишь в первом ряду, Пять ночей никогда не шли так... МЕДЛЕННО Энергия сердца активирована Это мощное зло, которое ты пробудил Каждый грех, который я совершил, Окажется на моей смерти оставшись гнить, Можешь ты учуять запах меня? Прояви большую заботу о подаче воздуха Остерегайся кошмаров, они оживают Не позволяй своим камерам Переходить в офф-лайн режим, парень Тебе лучше найти меня, До того, как я тебя найду! Ты не желаешь больше быть нанятым, Это долгая смена, но ты не устанешь, После сегодняшней ночи, Ты мог бы уйти, Затем попробовать другую работу С девяти до пяти Или другое не ночное, Чтобы остаться в живых, Последнее, что на твоём уме - уволиться. Пепел к пеплу, пыль к пыли Ты будешь гореть вместе, Со всеми нами! Припев: Шесть часов прямо за поворотом, Пять ночей с Фредди подходят к концу, Давай вспомним все время, что мы провели Почему ты уходишь? Когда ты сможешь перейти Это снова и снова. '-А-А-А-АРГХ!' Эта работа заслуживает внимания?! После сегодняшней ночи Я мог бы не работать снова! Это совершенно новое выступление, Мне нужно изучить. Спрингтрап? Кто это? Никогда не слышал о нём! Скажите мне, какого чёрта, это Фиолетовый Человек?! Я истекаю потом, включите вентилятор! Я ненавижу это место! Мы должны его сжечь, парень! Или возможно получить повышение, Потому что думаю, я заслужил это, парень! '- Ты не знаешь, во что ввязался,' Ты не одинок, потому что я здесь с тобой, В твоём аудио возникла проблема, Я машина для убийств, Теперь я иду к тебе! '- Эта ситуация такая плохая,' Какая только может быть. '- Не спрашивай моё имя,' Потому что ты знаешь что... ЭТО Я We Don't Bite We Don't Bite (рус. Мы не кусаемся) — песня поётся от лица мальчика, за которого мы играем в FNaF 4, который поёт о всех своих кошмарах, а также, комментируя всё то, что происходит. center|400px «Merry FNAF Christmas» Merry FNAF Christmas (примерный перевод: С ФНАФ'ным рождеством). center|400px Интересные факты * Данная песня отсутствует в последнем сборнике песен по FNaF'у, что намекает нам на то, что данная песня никак не связана со вселенной FNaF. Join the Party Join the Party (рус. Присоединяйся к празднику) — в этой песне Фредбер нам рассказывает основы игры, геймплей, байты, чипы и т.д. center|400px Join Us For A Bite Join Us For A Bite (рус. Присоединяйтесь к нам для укуса) — эта песня посвящена FNaF: Sister Location, песня является анимацией с музыкой и словами, а также, снята с помощью программы Source Filmmaker. Создатель анимации — Myszka11o. center|400px Интересные факты * Эта песня является второй анимированной песней с помощью программы SFM. Первая — «Mr. Fazbear» от Groundbreaking. * Скример Бейби в песне очень сильно напоминает скример Эннарда. * Эта песня — стала самой популярной песней на канале автора. Скорее всего, популярной её сделали фанаты самой певицы. You Belong Here Эта песня тоже по Sister Location, только уже описывается сюжет, управление, и всё происходящее в игре, само видео выполнено в стиле 4 части (т.е. кадры из игры и отсутствия моментов с поющим автором). center|400px THE JOY OF CREATION SONG Эта песня относится к фанатской игре «The Joy of Creation», которая составлена из частичек всех других песен по FNaF'у от JT Music (исключение составляет лишь Merry FNaF Christmas). center|400px |-|Fandroid MUSIC!= Песни от Fandroid MUSIC! thumb Fandroid — человек, чей образ выглядит как робот в наушниках, с одним колесом и с бум боксом на груди. Голос роботизирован (в программе изменения голоса), из-за чего это является чем-то вроде «Уникальностью» певца. Стал популярен не только из-за песен, но и из-за видеопрохождений и песочниц с «Веб-камерой». Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear (рус. Фредди Фазбер) — песня, повествующая о таком аниматронике, как Фредди Фазбер, какой он на вид для детей и охранника, а также какой он страшный. center|400px Интересные факты * Начиная с этой песни, у Fandroid появляется свой образ. * Эта песня является самой короткой из всех фанатских песен по FNaF'у. Twirling girl Twirling girl (рус. Сумеречная девушка) — песня, посвященная аниматронику из игры FNaF Sister Location — Ballora. center|400px Интересные факты * Поёт эту песню не сам Fandroid, а другой персонаж - Melody. |-|NateWantsToBattle= Песни от NateWantsToBattle thumb NateWantsToBattle — автор песен по Five Nights at Freddy`s и другим играм. Настоящее имя — Натан Шарп, но, возможно, Шарп (от англ. Sharp — резкий) используется как псевдоним. The Finale The Finale (рус. Финал) — песня от лица аниматроников, которые поют охраннику, что он проиграет и что умирать совсем не больно. thumb|center|400px This Is the End This Is the End (рус. Это Конец) — диалог между Мальчиком и Кошмарными аниматрониками. thumb|center|400px No More No More (рус. Больше не позволю) — песня охранника, который больше не позволит аниматроникам ворваться в офис. thumb|center|400px Nightmare Nightmare (рус. Кошмар) — песня душ детей из Five Nights at Freddy's 3, которые поют о своём заключении и желании уйти прочь. thumb|center|400px Salvaged Salvaged (рус. Спасённый) — песня от лица Фиолетового парня, заточённого в Спрингтрапе, который хочет убить охранника.thumb|center|400px Home Home (рус. Дом) — песня от лица Мальчика (Укушенного), который заточен в своём доме, и хочет выбраться.thumb|center|400px Интересные факты * MandoPony написал комментарий к этому видео. Mangled Mangled (рус. Искромсанная) — песня Аниматроников из 2 части игры.thumb|center|400px Интересные факты * The Living Tombstone и MandoPony написали комментарий к видео. Enjoy the Show Enjoy the Show (рус. Наслаждайся шоу) — песня по мотивам Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location.thumb|center|400px |-|CK9CChaoticCanineCulture= Песни от CK9CChaoticCanineCulture thumb CK9CChaoticCanineCulture — музыкальная группа, пишущая песни про такие игры как: Undertale, Five Nights at Freddy's, Bendy and the Ink Machine и т.д. Но именно песни о хоррор-франшизе вывели группу к пику своей популярности, на котором та сейчас перебывает. WAKE UP WAKE UP (рус. Просыпайся) — песня от лица Мальчика (Укушенного), который боится, что кошмарные аниматроники всё же убьют его. thumb|center|400px RUN RUN! RUN RUN! (рус. Беги-беги!) — песня по игре Five Nights at Freddy's 3, в которой поётся о том, что нужно просто бежать от Фредди. thumb|center|400px YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME ''' '''YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME (рус. Ты не убежишь от меня) — песня поётся от лица кошмарного аниматроника, который говорит Мальчику, что тот не сможет убежать от него. thumb|center|400px TOO FAR TOO FAR (рус. Очень далеко) — песня по мотивам игры Five Nights at Freddy's 4, поётся от лица старшего брата Мальчика, виновника происшествия. Он очень сожалеет о содеянном и раскаивается. thumb|center|400px Do You Even? Do You Even? (рус. Мог ли ты?) — песня от лица охранника-техника, повествующего о своей печальной участи, и Фантайм аниматроников, на ряду с Цирковой Бейби, вопрошающей о том, имеет ли он представление об осуществляемых аниматрониками ужасных деяниях и какова причина прихода протагониста в заведение, несмотря на знание о том, что там его ожидает трагичная судьба. thumb|center|400px Trust Me Trust Me (рус. Доверься мне) — большая часть песни поётся от лица Цирковой Бейби, убеждающей главного героя с предельной точностью исполнять её указания и уверовать в благие намерения клоунессы, упорно скрывающей свои тёмные тайны, вплоть до самого конца. thumb|center|400px FUNTIME DANCE FLOOR FUNTIME DANCE FLOOR (рус. Фантайм танцпол) — песня от лица Фантайм аниматроников и Фиолетового парня. Аниматроники приглашают потанцевать на танцпол, а Фиолетовый парень говорит, что они могут убить. thumb|center|400px You Can't Hide You Can't Hide (рус. Ты не спрячешься) — песня от лица Фантайм Фредди и Фиолетового парня. Он пытается убежать, но роботы знают, что тот не спрячется. thumb|center|400px |-| Aviators= Песни от Aviators thumb Aviators — музыкант, пишущий инди/альтернативную, оркестральную и электронную танцевальную музыку. Он создаёт оригинальные композиции и ремиксы к другим песням, а также треки к видеоиграм. Sweet Dreams Sweet Dreams (рус. Сладкие сны) — песня по мотивам игры Five Nights at Freddy's 4. thumb|center|400px Mechanical Instinct Mechanical Instinct (рус. Механический инстинкт) — песня от лица охранника из Five Nights at Freddy's 2, которому очень сложно выжить, и чтобы не умереть, он включает механический инстинкт. thumb|center|400px Интересные факты * GatoPaint написал комментарий к этому видео. * Более известной данную песню сделал ремикс от Sayonara Maxwell. Our Little Horror Story Our Little Horror Story (рус. Наша маленькая страшная история) — песня по мотивам игры Five Nights at Freddy's 3. thumb|center|400px Интересные факты * Сам The Living Tombstone написал комментарий к видео. Jaws Jaws (рус. Пасть) — песня по игре Five Nights at Freddy's. thumb|center|400px The Monsters Under My Bed The Monsters Under My Bed (рус. Монстры под моей кроватью) — песня от лица Мальчика, желающего, чтобы монстры ушли и всё закончилось. thumb|center|400px Alive Alive (рус. Живой) — песня по мотивам игры Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. thumb|center|400px |-| Griffinilla= Песни от Griffinilla thumb| Griffinilla — музыкальная группа, в основном исполняющая песни про Five Nights at Freddy's. Примечательно то, что песни в большинстве случаев выкладываются на канале «Fandroid MUSIC!». На канале «Griffinilla» всего 5000 подписчиков. THEY'LL FIND YOU THEY'LL FIND YOU (рус. Они найдут тебя) — песня об ужасных аниматрониках, которые рано или поздно найдут и убьют охранника. thumb|center|400px STAY CALM STAY CALM (рус. Успокойся) — песня от лица охранника и аниматроников. thumb|center|400px BUILT IN THE 80S BUILT IN THE 80S (рус. Построенная в 80-х) — песня, рассказывающая о пиццерии Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. thumb|center|400px CREEPIN' TOWARDS THE DOOR CREEPIN' TOWARDS THE DOOR (рус. Ползут к двери) — песня про аниматроников, про то, какие они на вид и какие они страшные. thumb|center|400px Интересные факты * В оригинальном видео заставка рисована в стиле Disney. Bonnie's Mixtape Bonnie's Mixtape (рус. Микстейп Бонни) — песня от лица Бонни, поющем о себе. thumb|center|400px Below The Surface Below The Surface (рус. Под поверхностью) — поётся от лица Фантайм аниматроников, желающих убить охранника. thumb|center|400px |-| The Stupendium= Песни от The Stupendium thumb|100px The Stupendium — человек, занимающийся песнями по разным играм, свою популярность получил в конце 2017 года. Основным аспектом его видео является качественная анимация, в создании которой принимают участие другие аниматоры. FAZBEAR FAMILY FAZBEAR FAMILY (рус. Семья Фазбера) — песня по игре Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, которая посвящена всем аспектам этой игры. Сама песня начинается с первого дня работы игрока, но с каждым днём положение пиццерии становится всё хуже и хуже. thumb|center|400px Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's World Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Категория:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Категория:Фанатская работа Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's